


Got What He Wanted

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus likes no-strings-attached shags, and the red-haired stranger at his favourite club seems a likely candidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got What He Wanted

Seamus could never decide whether the mirrors that lined the walls of his favourite club made it seem larger or not. They reflected the space of the room, true, but they also multiplied the number of bodies that appeared to inhabit it. When Seamus had had as much to drink as he'd had tonight, it could become almost overwhelming. He dropped his Sickles on the bar and lifted his glass, giving the barman a cheerful if sketchy salute before threading his way through the gyrating crowd.

Charon had a good number of regulars, including Seamus himself, but there were always a few less-familiar faces as well. That was one of the reasons Seamus liked it. Unlike most of his old classmates from Hogwarts, he wasn't ready to settle down yet. He wasn't even interested in having a steady boyfriend. For now, at least, Seamus preferred casual, no-strings-attached shags, whether they took place at his flat, the other bloke's, or even right there at the club. The back hallway where the loos were located was a favourite spot for many.

Seamus took a deep gulp of his ale and licked the creamy foam from his lips, glancing around to see if he could spot anyone likely. His eyes slid over several couples dancing closely together and settled on a red-haired man just beyond them. He was facing the other way, but Seamus could see that he had a burly build and seemed somehow familiar. He wore a tight black short-sleeved shirt that emphasised his muscles. There seemed to be a shadow on his biceps; Seamus squinted, and abruptly it came into focus as a dragon tattoo. Seamus licked his lips again, took another drink, and left the glass on a convenient table as he began to saunter towards the stranger.

Taking up a strategic position in the middle of the room, Seamus started to dance. He looked good dancing, and he knew it. The time it had taken to achieve that skill had been worth it. In the mirrors he caught glimpses of himself gyrating. Had the bloke he saw been someone else, he would have been strongly attracted. As it was, he could feel others' eyes on him, including those of the red-haired man.

He angled his body invitingly and beckoned. The man came nearer, making no bones about the fact that he was checking Seamus out. Another few steps and they were dancing together, thigh sliding past leather-encased thigh. Sweat beaded along Seamus's forehead by the time the song ended. The pulsing beat blended imperceptibly into the next tune, and they kept dancing. Seamus rested his hands on the other man's shoulders.

"Me name is Seamus," he said, just loud enough to be heard over the music. "What's yours?"

"Charlie." Large hands squeezed Seamus's arse.

Now Seamus knew why the man seemed familiar. Red hair, dragon tattoo -- it had to be Ron's older brother. Good. Seamus remembered that Charlie worked at the dragon preserve in Romania, so he must be on holiday. That meant no strings, just the way Seamus liked it. He grinned at Charlie.

"Pleased ta meet you."

"Likewise."

Then Charlie did something unexpected. He let go of Seamus with one hand, and swiped a finger across Seamus's forehead. He licked it, tasting Seamus's sweat, and shuddered, almost as if he were coming. Watching him, Seamus felt an answering quiver in his own body.

Charlie opened his eyes again. The expression of lust that lit them was unmistakable. Seamus nodded toward the doorway that led off the dance floor.

"D'ya want to?"

"Fuck yeah." Charlie followed Seamus out. They were barely into the hallway before Charlie had him pinned up against the wall, kissing him hungrily, his hands fumbling at Seamus's trousers.

Anyone who walked past could see them, and that just turned Seamus on more. When Charlie freed his cock, it quivered in proud anticipation for a moment before Charlie knelt and took it in his mouth. Seamus spread his feet a little wider. His trousers were bunched at his knees, so he couldn't part his legs too far, but wide enough to enable Charlie to stroke behind his bollocks and press the pucker of his arsehole.

Meanwhile Charlie's warm wet mouth engulfed Seamus's cock nearly to the root. His tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, licking, sucking, wriggling its way over every square inch of sensitive skin. Seamus leaned back against the wall, raising one hand against it while the other rested on Charlie's head, and gave himself up to the delicious sensation. His eyes were half-closed, enabling him to watch surreptitiously the men who walked by, shooting the pair of them envious glances. His bollocks were drawn up tight, his cock throbbed, and when Charlie's finger broached him Seamus exploded into Charlie's mouth, grunting shamelessly with pleasure.

Charlie licked him clean and stood, taking Seamus's shoulders and turning him around. Seamus didn't need to be told to bend over and brace himself. He felt the familiar tingle of a lubricating spell, and then Charlie's prick was inside him.

Seamus groaned and rested his head against his forearms on the wall. He loved to be fucked in the arse, to feel a thick cock reaming him, rubbing over the nerves that clustered at his entrance. Charlie had the ideal prick for Seamus: average in length, but very thick. If he hadn't just come, he would have been hard as a rock right then, even though his erections usually flagged when his arsehole and prostate were stimulated. As it was, his prick quivered as though it wanted to rise again.

"You are so fucking hot," Charlie breathed into his ear. "Every man who walks past is watching us, did you know? They're wishing it was _them_ pounding into you, wishing your tight hot arse was squeezing _their_ pricks, but I'm the lucky one tonight."

Charlie bit Seamus's neck, his thrusts becoming longer and slower. Seamus turned his head slightly and opened his eyes. He could see that Charlie had been telling the truth; there was a cluster of men to one side, watching quite openly as Charlie fucked Seamus, their hands groping one another's pricks through their trousers. As Seamus watched, one of them pulled his cock out through his fly and wrapped his fingers around it, pumping, staring at Charlie and Seamus.

"You see them, right?" Charlie's voice was full of amusement.

Seamus nodded.

"I'm going to slow down more. Watch what that one bloke does."

Charlie reduced the speed of his stroke still further, pulling out so far that Seamus could feel the head of his cock right at the ring of muscle, sliding back in with tantalising slowness, then repeating the leisurely movement again and again. The man watching so closely slowed his own pace, too, mouth opening with what looked like unconscious frustration.

Seamus kept his left arm on the wall to cushion his forehead, and with his right hand reached down to play with his cock. It was too spent to harden completely, but it felt good nevertheless, and Seamus enjoyed the reaction he saw.

"Tease," murmured Charlie.

"Hell yes," replied Seamus, "but you like that, don't you?"

"Yes I do." Charlie began to increase the tempo of his thrusts once more. "That's enough of a show for tonight; I'm gonna come now."

Seamus had to use both arms to brace himself again as Charlie battered into him. With his head down, he could still see their watchers. The one man had come in his own fist, while the other two were now getting off together, their hands all over each other. Charlie gave a loud groan and stiffened, his fingers digging into Seamus's hips. A trickle of warm wetness slid down Seamus's thigh as Charlie withdrew.

"Fuck, that was good."

Seamus's cock had recovered completely now, and he reached for it, but Charlie beat him to it.

"I'll just take care of this."

They both looked down at Seamus's distended red cock, the head appearing and disappearing through Charlie's fist as he pumped it. The heat of orgasm rose more slowly this time, but it still wasn't long before Seamus's spunk came splattering out. He sighed and slumped bonelessly against the wall.

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Charlie grinned and pulled out his wand to clean them both up. "Want to dance some more?"

"In a bit. First I need a pint after that," said Seamus. "Want one?"

"Sure."

Together they walked to the bar. Later they might dance, maybe even have another fuck, but it didn't matter to Seamus. He'd gotten what he wanted already.

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my June 2011 Daily Deviant fic, for which I chose the themes exhibitionism, hygrophilia, and mirrors. This was also one of the pairings requested by a help_japan auction winner.


End file.
